


Kiss

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt simply loved being kissed. There was no point in denying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Kiss**

That Kurt's first real kiss hadn't been much of a success hadn't been that big of a secret. It wasn't like everyone knew about it, but the people that  _did_ know about it had reassured him that not all kisses were that bad.

Well, that had been an understatement.

The first time Blaine had kissed Kurt… Kurt had always been one for drama, but he was being completely honest when he said that it had just fixed everything.

It still did, every time they kissed.

Even though Kurt's mind had pretty much gone from  _he's getting close to me is this real life?_ to  _oh my god this is real he is kissing me he is so beautiful his lips are so soft what do I do?_ the moment Blaine's lips had pressed against his… it was like Kurt hadn't been lonely in the past before. Or like he had – but had finally come home.

He often still remembered, tracing his lips and remembering how his heart had hammered in his chest when Blaine had just said those words.

' _Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself_ oh, there you are; I've been looking for you forever _.'_

Kurt's face had flushed and he had just stared at Blaine as though he had grown a second head, genuinely not believing that this was really happening to him.

' _Watching you do Blackbird this week… was the moment for me – about you. You move me, Kurt._ '

Kurt's eyes had grown wide and he had been all too aware suddenly of how Blaine's hand had felt on top of his – how it had anchored him to reality.

' _And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you._ '

And then Blaine had leaned forward. To this day onward Kurt still didn't know if Blaine had actually planned to tell him all of that – he secretly thought Blaine hadn't – and Kurt had just been capable of sitting there when Blaine's lips descended on his for the very first time.

It had been everything Kurt had wanted and just so much more.

His heart had been racing in his chest and although he hadn't heard fireworks he had been okay with that – fireworks would've distracted him from the sharp breath Blaine had taken before he had deepened the kiss. Blaine had sucked on his bottom lip before Kurt had finally gotten back to his senses and nipped at Blaine's lips in return, placed a hand on Blaine's cheek and he had felt how  _hot_ Blaine's skin had felt beneath his. He had been blushing, however so slight, and Kurt's face had still been a red mess.

Blaine's tongue had danced with Kurt's but only briefly as if Blaine had been merely testing him – tasting him and savoring it and not sure how far he should or could go.

It had ended agonizingly fast yet amazingly slow at the same, and Kurt had had to do everything he could to keep from touching his lips afterwards, as if he'd find any evidence of it _really_ having happened there. But he hadn't really needed it, because there Blaine was – beautiful as ever, and he had been shyly smiling and…

Blaine had said something about practicing –  _practicing a duet because they'd be doing a_ **duet** _, because Blaine had actually_ **wanted** _to spend more time with him –_ and that had been where Kurt's mind had started working again.

He hadn't been capable of stopping the smile on his flushed face once he gathered his thoughts and realized that  _yes_ , this had been real and  _yes_ , a good thing had really happened to Kurt, for once.

'I thought we were,' he had said with a shy, but more certain smile because Blaine hadn't moved away yet, he hadn't been grossed out with Kurt or said he had changed his mind and their second kiss had been even more amazing because Kurt had been prepared.

Nowadays, a kiss felt like a confirmation, and other times it just felt like Blaine was wordlessly letting him know how special he still thought Kurt was. Sometimes a kiss felt like a claim – other times it felt like surrender. It could be all yet none at the same time – the only way Kurt could describe the feeling of Blaine's lips on his own was  _home_. Home and safety and happiness.

Either way, Kurt could never get enough of feeling Blaine's lips press against his own and feeling everything that went with it, from the hands threading through his coiffed hair to the teeth gently tugging at his bottom lip. He thought that maybe that tongue dancing with his own was the second thing he loved most about being kissed.

Blaine smiled against his lips and his fingers danced at the nape of Kurt's neck, teasing but not quite pressing. Sometimes Kurt just thought he could lie there forever in their bed – like his lips had the sole purpose of being kissed by Blaine's. It certainly felt like it when Blaine was worshipping them like this.

It wasn't just Blaine's body he was aware of when they were kissing like this, though. It was like everything, from the smaller things like his own heartbeat and the heat in his cheeks was somehow just that much more  _there_. Like Blaine's kiss forced him to be aware of everything yet nothing at the same time.

He was just so in love with this beautiful, gorgeous, talented  _amazing_ man.

'What are you thinking about?' Blaine whispered softly as if speaking out loud will make this moment end, cradling the back of Kurt's head. He had probably messed Kurt's hair up beyond measure, but Kurt found he didn't care at all.

'You,' Kurt whispered in return because no matter how corny it was it was true, and it was perfect, just like Blaine was. Blaine looked flustered for a moment before he recovered himself, and he smiled. His curls fell into his gentle eyes.

It was early in the morning, and sunlight was already trying to peek through their curtains. Their bedroom was a mess with the way clothes were strewn all over the place.

Blaine had come home from where he had been back in Westerville to visit his relatives, last night. Kurt hadn't been capable of coming with him because he had been so busy arranging things back in their home in New York and they had missed each other so much, even if it had been only two weeks and they had survived lasting an entire  _year_ without each other when Kurt had been accepted in NYU. It still hadn't stopped them from trying their best to try and kiss every part of each other's body, as if they had been attempting to rediscover each other.

Just because they could.

'You're just saying that because I'm your boyfriend,' Blaine said, though he sounded happy.

Kurt smiled and ran a hand through Blaine's hair. 'But you won't be my boyfriend for long,' he reminded him. They stared at each other, sharing a look of  _something_  that Kurt would never be capable of naming. He just knew that it was intimate and raw and just  _them_.

When Kurt had been 16 he had known he had wanted to be Blaine's everything. He had wanted to be the center of Blaine's universe and he wanted Blaine to be his. And yes, they had broken up once, but it had been the worst month in Kurt's life.

And now that Kurt was 26… it was amazing how he had gone from wondering what it'd be like to have his first kiss to, in exactly ten years, wondering what flowers to pick for his wedding. It was the sixth of November today.

The rest of their lives together would start on the ninth of November.

Blaine's nose nuzzled his and he laughed softly at how childish yet so typical it was for Blaine to do so and he hoped he'd never change.

And if everything Kurt had gone through really had lead him to Blaine… he'd do it all over again.

 


End file.
